1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric toasters, and more specifically, to an infrared heated electric toaster having reduced toasting time and improved browning consistency.
2. Background of the Related Technology
Toasting of food products, e.g., breads and pastries, requires that moisture be removed therefrom so that the surface of the food product will turn brown upon further application of heat thereto. This has generally required several minutes of time for a food product that is relatively fresh (high moisture content). Over the years there have been many attempts at finding ways to speed up toasting of food products. Toaster appliances employing various technologies, e.g., calrods, mica card heating elements, halogen high intensity light, and, in addition, higher power heating elements have been used, however, all have fallen short of consumer's expectations. With the toaster appliances used in the past, there were usually some tradeoffs made by the consumer in order to gain faster toasting speed. Consumers might comprise toasting quality, safety, etc., in favor of speed.
Therefore, a problem exists, and a solution is required for improving the speed and quality of toasting food products.